


Try and Be The Perfect Song

by tonysta_k



Series: Drarry drabbles (under 1000 words) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand that isn’t shaking is used to bring his cup to his lips and he lets out a whine when the coffee is stone cold. Draco’s been gone since early this morning, deciding to finally come out to his parents after work. Harry hates to be negative; always trying to always see the positive side of things, but he can’t help but feel like it hasn’t gone well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and Be The Perfect Song

**Author's Note:**

> In which Lucius never went to Azkaban and Draco comes out to him and his mother.
> 
> Song title taken from the song Goodnight Moon by Go Radio.
> 
> This was meant to be uploaded last night but I couldn't, and this, again, is for Tara. You're one of my best friends and I really appreciate you.

Harry sits in the apartment with a cup of coffee between his hands. He’s had a headache that’s been agitating Harry for the last three hours - but it’s not as if he isn’t used to having pain in his temples. The hand that isn’t shaking is used to bring his cup to his lips and he lets out a whine when the coffee is stone cold. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been sat at the table for so long, and when he checks his watch he’s surprised to see that it’s been an hour and a half. With a sigh, Harry gets up and puts his coffee down the drain and his cup in the sink.

Draco’s been gone since early this morning, deciding to finally come out to his parents after work. Harry hates to be negative; always trying to always see the positive side of things, but he can’t help but feel like it hasn’t gone well. His parents weren’t happy when they thought that he and Harry were just living together - but their only son, the heir to their wealth and to their belongings, being with a boy who fought against their leader in a war? Harry’s preparing for the worst.

Harry’s suspicions are confirmed when he hears the front door open and slam shut. Harry expected that, but what he didn’t expect was to hear the sound of knees hitting the floor followed by heart wrenching sobs. He’s out in the hallway in moments.

Draco’s on his knees; hunched over with his hands cruelly pulling on his light hair. His face is facing his knees and the cries are starting to be accompanied by shaky breathes. He’s starting to hyperventilate.

Harry wastes no time in kneeling down. “Hey hey hey,” he whispers, knowing exactly how to handle Draco when he’s like this. He leans over to pull Draco’s hands out of his hair, not flinching when Draco desperately holds onto Harry’s hands. “It’s okay.”

Draco shakes his head before he pushes himself into Harry, tears still coming and showing no signs of stopping soon.

Harry manages to get his hands out of Draco’s and pulls Draco into his lap. Draco’s arms wrap around Harry’s neck and he cries into Harry’s neck, not having any control over his emotions. “N-none of this is okay,” Draco chokes out.

Harry has Draco sitting on the toilet with the lid down whilst he runs the bath. The stench of alcohol became apparent to Harry after a few minutes of holding Draco downstairs, and whilst Draco isn’t drunk, Harry needs to calm him down. And a bath is the way to go.

The bath now ready, Harry gets Draco to stand up. He kisses soft kisses to both Draco’s pale cheeks before getting him to lift his arms. Draco does so without a complaint, letting Harry pull his top off.

Harry’s used to all of the scars on Draco’s body, but as always, he presses little kisses to the faded ones on Draco’s ribcages, looking up when he feels Draco’s hands in his hair. Draco’s eyes are bloodshot and his smile is so fake it physically pains Harry.

“I love you,” Draco whispers, as if speaking louder will cause glass to shutter.

Harry stands up and gently curls his hand to fit perfectly against Draco’s cheek. “I know,” he says with a fake smile of his own. “I love you too.”

The bath water is hot and with Draco leaning his back against Harry’s chest and Harry against the back of the bath, the water is higher than their waists. “I’ve been thinking about what you said the other night,” Harry speaks, wet hand gliding through Draco’s hair. “About the kitten.”

Draco’s eyes are shut but he’s listening. “Yeah?”

“Yeah… I think we should get one.”

Draco turns his head, looking up at Harry with the same sad eyes he’s been sporting since leaving (being kicked out of) his parents’ house. “You don’t need to get us a kitten because I’m sad.”

“I’m getting us a kitten because it’ll make you happy, and because you being happy makes me happy.”

Draco shakes his head but rests his head against Harry’s chest. He slides his hand up to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair. “You’re a sap.”

Harry smiles, humming softly and dipping his head down ever so slightly to kiss Draco’s hair. “Maybe.”

Harry knows that this is far from okay - that there’s going to be more crying and probably arguments too. This is a huge thing, even if Harry doesn’t know all the details. But it isn’t hard to put the pieces together that show the picture of the puzzle. But whatever happens, no matter how many arguments and break downs there are, Harry knows that they have each other. And sometimes that’s enough.


End file.
